1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire fighting equipment and, more particularly, to an aerial fire extinguishing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for fire extinguishing material to be dispersed from airplanes or helicopters onto forest fires, or other types of conflagration, particularly where fire fighters cannot reach the site on the ground. In some instances, the material is sprayed onto the fire from the plane and, in other cases, bombs or other projectiles filled with fire quenching compounds are dropped directly into the fire, the device distributing its contents upon impact with the ground.
Some of the problems with the prior art aerial extinguishers include the fact that they are very complicated and bulky and do not insure that the fire extinguishing material can be adequately dispersed. That is particularly true of the type of aerial bomb that is to release its contents above the fire when the downward flight of the bomb is retarded.